Running From The Pack
by DarkAngelTricks
Summary: When Greyback bit Remus, he took him back to his pack. This is the story of when Remus ran away. WARNING: spank of a minor, and a not crazy, fatherly (i guess..) Greyback


Warning: contains spanking of a minor, and fatherly Fenrir Greyback to his younger pack members.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus Lupin held his breath, carefully pressing himself against the tree limb. A young werewolf walked beneath him, trying to figure out where their runaway went. Remus let out a sigh of relief when the half human walked away.

Another relatively inexperienced wolf was coming towards his tree when the whistle went off. Remus made a face, holding in a wince. The whistle could only be made by an alpha, and only heard by wolves. That particular noise was not so pleasant to hear and was only made when the Alpha was fed up with his pack. The wolf turned around, sprinting toward the werewolf camp. The other followed only seconds later.

Remus counted to five before jumping to the next tree. In the forest, the trees were just close enough for him to jump to and enough of them for him to create a confusing scent trail. Remus stopped, needing to catch his breath. This tree would have to do. Arranging himself to be protected from view by the leaves, he settled down on the branch.

Thirty seconds later, Remus heard a footstep crunching the leaves that covered the ground. He peeked through the small gap in the leaves, watching for the person who made the sound. Slowly, but surely, Fenrir Greyback came into view. The half man, half wolf stopped at the base of a nearby tree. Remus bit his lip, praying to Merlin he wouldn't be found.

Fenrir sniffed the air, turning in a full circle. He stopped, turning to the tree Remus was hiding in. His gaze climbed the tree, stopping at a grouping of leaves. His yellow eyes met Remus' brown.

Crap. Remus' mind raced. He had to get away. But, there was no way to outrun Greyback. Okay, so no running away. Well…

The younger werewolf's panic won out against logic. Remus turned as fast as he could, jumping the next tree. Swinging and jumping, Remus sped his way through the trees. He reached out to grab the next branch, already eyeing the target after that. Something warm grabbed his wrist before Remus could reach the next tree. He waited until he was pulled up onto the branch to even look at his captor.

Fenrir Greyback kept his eyes narrowed on his pup, and his hand firmly on his wrist. Remus looked at his lap.

"Here's what's going to happen," Fenrir growled. "We are going to get out of this tree, then you and I are going to have a _chat_. Understood?" Remus nodded. Fenrir slapped the side of the young man's thigh with his free hand.

"_I said, _do you understand?"

"Yessir," Remus whispered.

Ferir let go of his pup's hand. Remus carefully climbed down the tree, followed by his Alpha. Fenrir took Remus' wrist again and pulled him over to a thick fallen tree limb. The wolf leader sat down, pinning Remus with narrowed eyes. Remus held the stare for a few seconds, before looking at the ground. "Drop 'em. Now."

"But-"

Fenrir cut him off, "Now."

Remus' shaky hands went to his belt buckle, nervously undoing it. Next went the button and zipper. Giving his leader a pleading look, he was met with the same piercing glare. He pushed his pants a bit lower than hit butt.

Fenrir raised an eyebrow, "Fine." Taking Remus's hand, he jerked the young man over his knee. Remus clutched onto the worn trouser leg and closed his eyes.

"P-please, I'll be good. I swear." Greyback let out a short laugh and pulled his pup's pants to his knees.

"You're young, pup. You need to be taught the correct way to behave." The Alpha werewolf smacked his hand down on the defenceless bottom. Remus sucked in a breath. "Especially if you want to go to that fancy school of yours in a few years."

Another hard SMACK landed on Remus's left cheek. "I know how to-" SMACK! "be- behave." SMACK!

"Well then," SMACK! "What do you call" SMACK! "running away" SMACK! "from the pack?" SMACK! Remus sniffled, his bottom was really stinging. SMACK! "Nothing to say, eh?"

Fenrir's hand slapped the bottom in front of him until it was a bright pink. Remus held in his cries, but not his tears.

"You've been quite naughty lately, pup." SMACK! SMACK! A whimper escaped the smaller werewolf. "Your vanishing act," SMACK! "was the last straw." SMACK! "You will behave." SMACK! SMACK! "You will" SMACK! "follow the rules." SMACK.

Remus cried into his Alpha's leg. Fenrir rested his hand on the red bottom, rubbing the boy's back with his other. When Remus appeared to have calmed down some, he picked the boy up, nestling him in his lap. Remus groaned in displeasure when his sore bum made contact with the lap. Fenrir smirked and wrapped his arms around his pup as Remus curled up against him.

"My naughty pup," Fenrir said playfully as he petted Remus's messy hair.

"We will be expected back now." Remus said, not willing to move.

"Probably, but you know the punishment of questioning me, don't you?"

Remus blushed, "Not as bad as disobeying."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

There you go, a short oneshot complete with a terrible ending. :) I hope you enjoyed anyway. If you didn't, go ahead and waste some of that extra time you have and leave a flame. Happy Reading.


End file.
